Super Mario Galaxy: War of the Cosmos
Super Mario Galaxy: War of the Cosmos is a new installment in the Super Mario Galaxy series, made for the Nintendo Comet by Comet Gaming, Inc. It is the third'' Super Mario Galaxy'' game, succeeding Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is very similar to the original Super Mario Galaxy, in both gameplay and story, but there are new elements included in the game, such as new characters and new galaxies. Story Bowser is bound in an eternal prison by Rosalina after his last attempt to take over the universe. A spell has been cast on him so he cannot leave as long as he remains chained to the ground in a chamber on an uninhabited planet. The Koopalings take advantage of this and wreck the castle, and Bowser Jr. seems to be the only one determined to find their father. So, he sets out to find traces of magic that could lead to his father's location. Sure enough, he finds Bowser and frees him. With this, the spell is over. Before they leave, Bowser states that there must be a form of magic on the planet that will sustain the magic that keeps him there. They search and find it, being a magical wand known as the Star Staff. It contains unbelievable power. Due to his loyalty, Bowser duplicates the Star Staff and gives the copy to Bowser Jr. They leave the planet, but are struck down by Rosalina, who has discovered the magic is over. She expects that Bowser has the Star Staff and prepares for a battle, but does not realize that Jr. has one as well. A fierce battle ensues. Bowser and Bowser Jr. easily win, blasting the Observatory and Rosalina off into oblivion. However, there are casualties for the Koopas as well, as Bowser Jr.'s Star Staff is blasted into pieces, which scatter over the universe before Bowser can reassemble them. Rosalina manages to reclaim the Observatory in her freefall, but because of Bowser's dark magic, it does not function and plummets to the ground, which happens to be only five miles away from Peach's castle, according to the position of the stars. Rosalina runs there, hoping to get assistance, but finds out too late that Bowser has attacked Peach's castle, leaving the area burnt and destroyed. The castle is barely standing. What's worse is that Peach has been kidnapped, once again. The Mario Bros. and Rosalina head to see if they can fix up the observatory. Luckily, the Lumas manage to do it before they even arrive, picking them up on the way. They park it where they are, which is a crater close to the castle. Harnessing the remaining star power, they are able to rise into space just enough to reach a galaxy. Mario, Luigi, and Rosalina head into space to collect Power Stars and stop Bowser once again. Meanwhile, with the new power Bowser has, he sends out his armies to all the nooks and crannies of the universe to collect the pieces of the Star Staff that belonged to Bowser Jr. They use the Star Staff to transform some of their minions into cosmic versions of themselves, and unleash them into the universe. Bowser declares that he is "invanquishable" with this new power. In one galaxy, Mario manages to find a part of the Star Staff. Rosalina explains that this will be very beneficiary to defeating Bowser. But suddenly, it has been detected that Bowser Jr.'s fleet is in the area. Mario defeats him, but Bowser Jr. is rescued by Bowser, who destroys the galaxy with his Star Staff. Luckily, Mario manages to escape just in time. Later, Bowser himself attacks the Comet Observatory, and Mario must battle Bowser with the Star Staff. This is a very difficult fight, but Mario prevails in the end. Bowser flees. This continues until Mario finds the sixth and final piece of the Star Staff. When Bowser hears of this, he is furious and storms toward Mario. He swallows up the Comet Observatory to create his domain with it. Mario challenges Bowser and a fight ensues. Gameplay According to the presentation at the Fantendo 7th Anniversary Showcase, it will feature Mario, Luigi, and Rosalina as the main playable characters. The game will also feature a new twist not seen in the 3D Mario games for many years, being that galaxies now are much larger and contain up to eight stars each, being far less linear than before. There are a total of twenty-six of these larger galaxies, as well as several boss courses and other hidden stars, bringing the total to 242 stars. The Comet Observatory will return, as will the six domes. The first three domes contain only four galaxies and a one-star boss course, and the final three contain five galaxies and a boss course. The game will be heavily based on Super Mario 64 and Super Mario 3D World. A new power-up known as the Star Staff will be present in the storyline and can be used while fighting Bowser. Yoshi will also not be returning as a playable character, but he will be in some galaxies as an NPC. The standard life meter from the series returns, having three wedges. Star Bits and coins can be collectable as well, and the Co-Star Luma returns. The game does not have support for multiplayer besides it. It can be played on the Wii U Gamepad, with a Wii Remote and Nunchuk, or with the Wii U Pro Controller. A new feature is also present in the game, which is that a single puzzle piece is hidden in each galaxy. If all of them are collected, they will form a puzzle of concept artwork for the game. In addition, each main level (not including comets and secrets) has a Star Bit trophy, which serve a similar purpose to Green Stars in Super Mario 3D World. The trophies are much easier to find than puzzle pieces, but there are many of them. Demo gameplay at F7AS At the showcase, a demo showing three playable galaxies was open to be played. The first galaxy was a large mansion similar to Big Boo's Haunt, featuring three large floors as well as several surrounding areas such as a graveyard. The second was a galaxy featuring Bowser's fleet, where he was fought at the end. It had basis on ice, featuring frozen airships, blizzards, and several Ice Bros. This was confirmed by Comet Gaming, Inc. to be the boss course of the Fountain, and its name is Bowser's Icy Airship Attack. The final galaxy was a galaxy featuring moving flipswitches, many Octoombas, and raining meteors, which also contained a Yoshi Egg. It is not possible to open it in the demo, however. The demo was available in the Nintendo eShop after April 25, 2014, for five dollars. Controls Characters Playable All playable characters are unlocked from the start. The player can switch by talking to the character at their location in the observatory. Luigi is near the garage, Rosalina is to the right of the terrace, and Mario is near the Launch Star to the Planet of Trials. Non-playable |} Bosses |} Enemies New enemies |} Returning enemies |} Galaxies *''For galaxy ideas, see /Galaxy Ideas/.'' Terrace :More information: /Terrace/ Fountain :More information: /Fountain/ Kitchen :More information: /Kitchen/ Bedroom :More information: /Bedroom/ Engine Room :More information: /Engine Room/ Garden :More information: /Garden/ Spire (secret) Items |} Prankster Comets Power-ups Gallery Soundtrack :Main article: /Soundtrack/